Poison
by red.masenko
Summary: Song fic. Poison, by Groove Coverage. One look, could kill. My pain, your thrill. "Are you using me, or is it something more?”


I wanna love you but I, but I better not

Here's another one of my stories. It's a kind of song fic. Poison, by Groove Coverage, though the original artist is and always will be Alice Cooper.

Standard Disclaimer applies… First the world, then Naruto… and Sasuke.

_I wanna love you but I, but I better not_

Day after day, you see her training. Each day, she went through the same routine.

Dad after day, you see _him _training. Each day, _he _went through the same routine too. But, neither changed it. He's been back for four months now, after six years of being away. _She _thought it would get better, now that he was back, with her. But, it has in fact been the hardest four months of her life. Seeing him each day, training with him, occasionally touching him. Oh, how much she wanted to hold him every time.

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

One more thing that hadn't changed in the entire four months, something that would never change. That was the outcome of their spar. Once again, he had her pinned down on the floor. He was so close; she could feel his cold breath on her face. His lips so close to hers.

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_

Oh, how she wanted to kiss him, to feel his lips on his. To taste him, and never forget that she was his only one. As he was for her. She wanted him so much. Yet, she was afraid. Like just kissing him would bring her death. Like he was death himself.

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

But that would never happen. Even though they were almost like comrades, he would sooner stab her to death then even _hold _her. He was cruel at times, a dangerous ninja. Fearless, almost _soulless_.

_Your cruel device_

Her friends always told her what it was like to kiss someone, to feel their warm lips on his. She, however knew, for certain, that his lips weren't warm, that they were indeed, just like ice. His blood was like ice. He was like ice.

_Your blood, like ice_

And then, she looked into his eyes. They were not his usual coal black pools, but they were crimson, like his ice cold blood. His Sharingan was activated, spinning fast. It's almost like right now, at this very moment, he could kill her, just by looking at her.

_One look, could kill_

What was supposed to be a training session between two team-mates, would turn into murder. Not betrayal though. She wouldn't be betrayed by him. She already had been. But sooner or later, she knew, he _would _get rid of her. It's like he enjoyed being the dominant one, but then again, who doesn't? But, he must _enjoy _seeing her in pain, or her would have indeed killed her by now.

_My pain, your thrill_

Then, as always, the would stretch his hand out to help her up. She didn't know why he did that, she would have thought that if he got the chance, he would have left her there to rot. Maybe it was for appearances. Nobody wanted the entire village after their ass for killing the best medical nin in the entire village. In about a five seconds, he would jump up and stretch his arm out for hers. _Five, four, three, two, one… one… one. _Nothing happened. He just hovered there, above her, staring into her eyes, frightening her. Then, he leaned closer and closer, until she felt his mouth on hers. Oh how wrong she was. His lips weren't cold like ice, his mouth was hot, scorching, almost, making her wince.

_Your mouth, so hot_

She felt him slip his tongue into her mouth, making her lose all rational though. Any normal person would have pulled away, even though this was a once in a life time chance. But any person would have been frightened. Yet, somehow, this wasn't an aggressive kiss. It was passionate alright, sweet, in some way. But with _him, _no matter how you though, in the end, you would almost _expect _it to be his scheming plan. A way to avenge someone or to have revenge on someone else. But, she couldn't move. She was caught in his kiss, no matter the reason. He was like a trap, _her _trap.

_Your web, I'm caught_

He parted from her, smirking. Yet, it wasn't one of those sadistic smirks. It was more of a warm one. She knew he lost the ability to smile the day his life was taken away from him by the one person he looked up to, but her survived, and maybe, just maybe, he would be able to smile again some day. He leaned closer and gently brushed his lips against hers again.

"Spar again?" he whispered. All she could do was nod, loosing her voice at the shock of the second contact with his lips. He got up, and held out his hand to her. She gave him his hand and he pulled her up gently but strongly, making her body crash into his. She felt his wet, sweaty body right against hers, making her shudder from pleasure of being so close.

_Your skin, so wet _

He let her go as she looked up at him. She raised her eyebrow up at his still smirking face.

"What's changed?" she asked him quietly.

"I got sick of the old routine."

"So you _have _noticed?"

"Hn."

"So that's the only reason?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell me what the other reason is?"

"No." she let out another sigh as he moved closer to her again. "Not yet." He whispered into her ear as his tongue flicked out, licking the outer shell of her ear, making her shiver. She stepped back from him and raked her eyes over his body. His hair was the same as before he left, maybe slightly longer. Then his black shirt, drenched from the sweat and the water jutsu she managed to catch him with. He shorts and the bandages wrapped around both his arms from the wrist up, some just bellow his left shoulder, and around his left leg.

_Black lace, on sweat_

"But I will, if you manage to beat me."

"Just tell me one thing, Sasuke, are you using me, or is it something more?"

"Something more. Now lets go, Sakura."

Well, that was it. Please, not flames. No one likes them. If you have any ideas on how I can _improve _this story, please, do tell.

Bye bye!


End file.
